Hidden Love
by Sitsumiko
Summary: It is my first time so i hope this is good enough...please R+R... ^_^
1. Love

"Mom! I go to go mom." Said Kagome.  
  
"Come back soon!" yelled her mom.  
  
"Don't worry mom!!! I will be back soon!!!" Kagome replied.  
  
She ran to the shrine that held bone eaters well. She climbed in and walked to the other side. She walked to the God tree and hoped that Inuyasha wasn't there. I hope I am not too late....  
  
"Your late again, Kagome" said Inuyasha from one of his favorite branch, "How are we suppose to find the Shinkon Shards if your not here all the time!!"  
  
"Well sorry mister impatient. You should be happy that I am here." Said Kagome. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! You know you are trying my patience."  
  
Inuyasha came down with a thump. Inuyasha cursed and pulled himself back up again. They both walked back to Kaede's hut and sat down. After a talk with the group everyone fell asleep. Everyone went to sleep except Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome went outside and stood outside then went for a walk.  
  
Kagome thoughts: I wonder if I have feelings for Inuyasha. I wonder if he has feelings for me.. Iya I can't think about that even if he saves me a couple of times he still doesn't show his feelings to me. Its getting dark I think I should go back but first I need to go to the God tree.  
  
Inuyasha thoughts: I wonder why did she go outside.. Bah probably she went for a walk. Doesn't she know that there is demons every where. I better follow her.  
  
"I wonder where she went probably to the God tree" whispered Inuyasha.  
  
So this what it feels like to be in love. As she sat down on one of the roots that stuck of the ground. I just hope no one followed.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, "You know that there is demons around here." (and I can afford to lose you either.)  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" asked Kagome, "Yes, I know there is demons here but all I wanted to do some thinking that's all."  
  
"I followed you so you don't get attacked by demons." Replied Inuyasha quietly.  
  
"That's sweet of you, Inuyasha." Said Kagome. Kagome stood and walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him. What am I doing?  
  
Inuyasha thoughts: What should I do? I don't know how to express my feelings to her and how much I care about her.  
  
Inuyasha slipped his arms around her waist then kissed her on her lips. She didn't know what to do expect kiss him back.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Depression and Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Please review so I can get the courage to write more thanks. The person I that I want to thank the most is Chiyoko-chan aka Inukura thanks a lot!!!  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome was kissing under the tree, a youkai appeared at Naraku side at his castle. The youkai kneeled down before Naraku.  
  
"Yes Sire," the youkai said, "What do you wish me to do?"  
  
"I want you to destroy Inuyasha and his companion." Replied Naraku, "After that take the Shikon Shards and destroy the village. If you fail me I will destroy you.."  
  
The youkai was trembling and answered, "Yes Sire, as you wish."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing and sat together under the God Tree. Kagome fell asleep quickly while Inuyasha was still awake. Inuyasha put her on his back and walked to Keade's hut. He lay her down on her mat not waking anyone up. Inuyasha sensed a youkai nearby and a powerful one too. He's not getting the Shinkon Shards or destroying the village. He thought. The youkai reached in Keade's hut and grabbed Kagome. Kagome startled and tried to scream. The youkai got Kagome by the mouth and she couldn't scream.  
  
"Come out Inuyasha! I've got your little girlfriend here!" shouted the youkai, "If you don't come out I will kill her!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran from Keade's hut.  
  
"It's going to be a new moon tonight, Inuyasha!" shouted the youkai, "You won't have youkai blood in you tonight! But enough talk, I will destroy you and your little companion here. Mawahahahah!"  
  
Kagome bit the youkai's hand that was covering her mouth. The youkai yelled. She jumped and ran to Inuyasha. Inuyasha told her to go to the other side of the well.  
  
"No, I won't leave you here!" said Kagome, "I won't!!"  
  
"You have to I will find my way to you soon!" yelled Inuyasha, "I love you and always remember that! Whatever happens I will even in death I will always find you."  
  
With that she ran to Bones Eaters Well. But she looked back. She saw Inuyasha on the ground. "INUYASHAAAA!!!!!" screamed Kagome. She was on the ground and covered her face with her hands. The youkai approached her. She saw him and she jumped in the well. She ran inside to her room and cried all day and night. She went to school the next day. Feeling alone and depressed, she kept quiet. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but not even a smirk came out of her. To depressed, her grades slipped slowly. Every night she dreamt of that very day every night. (Inuyasha parents at the bottom.)  
  
"We should help her." Said Inuyasha's mother.  
  
"I know how how you feel, I think your right we should help her." Said Inuyasha father, "We can make him reborn again. In her time, so she won't have a hard time. But he will and still be a half youkai. We also should leave that prayer bead around his head since we can't take it off of him. We will make him around her age."  
  
"Okay, as long she will be happy." Said her mother, " We got to go back in time though. It's a risk we got to take. We'll put him in the adoption center and make someone adopt him."  
  
(Kagome's Turn) I wonder why my nightmare's don't come, She thought, maybe I something gonna happen in the future. Well gotta go to sleep.  
  
The next day her friends were talking about a new boy. That just sign up yesterday.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?" said Kagome.  
  
Kagome's friends were in shock. "Kagome, you finally talked to us. It's been a long time too. We almost forgot what your voice sound like too. Well if you want to know he has long black hair, cool violet eyes and has these what looked liked prayer beads around his neck. Well we better get going the school bell is going to ring in.." Riinngg!!! The school bell rang and everyone rushed in the school. Kagome was last like always.  
  
He sure sounded a lot like Inuyasha. She thought, well I gotta check him out soon. I forgot my friends didn't tell me his name. I have to ask later. She rushed to class. In the corner was the new boy. He stared at her with the violet eyes that her friends told her about. That must be Inuyasha thought Kagome. He seems different though..  
  
Sorry everyone I will update as soon I get 3 reviews okay that's all bye!!! 


	3. Watch out! Stampede!

Anime-Angel: Gomennasai!!! I didn't update sooner! I had soooo many test and exams to past!! Well here's the story!!  
  
Disclaimer Dude: Doesn't own Inu-yasha  
  
Anime-Angel: * cries in background *  
  
Disclaimer Dude: * covers ears * DAMERA!!  
  
Anime-Angel: * shuts up *  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Lady Priestess: Thanks for reviewing! Arigato!!  
  
Ekios Butterfly: Thanks for reviewing! Arigato!!  
  
Demon Blade: Thanks for the reviewing and inspiring! Arigato!!  
  
Celadonserpant: There's a lot to happen next! Thanks for reviewing!! Arigato!  
  
Jessica: Thanks for reviewing! It tends to get confusing but I sometimes make straight forward. Arigato!  
  
Jamie Ander: Thanks for reviewing! Arigato!!  
  
Neko no Baka: Nice name! I fully appreciate you on reviewing! And I don't think you are a baka! ^_^  
  
Niasdreams: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked to her desk. She sat down as the teacher walked in. "Ohayo minna-san. We have a two students today. Inu-yasha, and Kikyo." Kagamizu-sensei announced. Kagome stares at the door as Kikyo entered. Kikyo sent a glare at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo, you may take a seat behind Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand." Kagome obeyed and did what her sensei ordered. "Inu-yasha, since you already found a place to sit. Please introduce yourself." Inu-yasha snorted and stood up.  
  
"I am Inu-yasha. I am 16 years old. I live in the Takashi Mansion." Inu- yasha sat down and smirked. Kagome spine tensed wondering what Inu-yasha planning. As the teacher sat down, a loud pffffff was heard. (A-A: You know those little whoopee cushions when sit on and it sounds like a fart. Yea, it's one of those.) The teacher blushed and everyone ran out the room.  
  
Inu-yasha laughed his head off as he ran out the door. Kagome sweatdropped at the scene and followed everyone else. After 30 minutes the bell rang. Kagome walked to her locker. 34, 12, 23, click. Kagome opened her locker and took out her Math book.  
  
Suddenly she felt a light tap on her back. She turned around and saw Inu- yasha. "Yes?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha's face was serious this time. "I have a few stuff to tell you. First of all, The school told me to shadow you. Second, what's the next class? Third, How come I feel like I known you from somewhere."  
  
Kagome jumped at the last comment. 'He, he, doesn't remember.' Kagome eyes began to burn. She blinked back the tears and answered his question. "The next class we're going to is Math." Kagome didn't bother answering the last one for it will sting her really bad. Kagome walked to the next class. Inu-yasha shrugged and followed.  
  
*Time Gap *  
  
Kagome walked out of her last period class. With 3 books to carry home she sighed. Today was great that she sees Inu-yasha again but she wanted the most thing back. His memories that he had with her. Kagome turned the corner and saw Inu-yasha's face in front of hers. Inu-yasha and Kagome stared. Their face was a few inches apart. Kagome blinked several times. "Hey, um, Kagome is it?" Kagome nodded, "Can you come over to my house? I need a bit of help on homework.  
  
"Sure why not?" Kagome smiled happily. "Inu-yasha, I have a question." Inu-yasha looks back. "And I have an answer." Kagome giggles a bit. "Can I do something to you?" Inu-yasha stopped and blinked. "Like what?" Kagome blushed lightly and stepped back a few paces. "Sit!!" Inu-yasha blinked several more times. Suddenly a light shone from the prayer bead necklace and Inu-yasha was slammed into the concrete sidewalk. 'Ouch, that must have hurt.' Kagome thought. Inu-yasha tries to get up but couldn't.  
  
Kagome sits down on the nearest bench and waits for Inu-yasha to get up. "Gomennasai." Inu-yasha turns his head towards Kagome. "How did you do this, WENCH!" Kagome sighed. 'He's still the same Inu-yasha I know.' Kagome stood up. "Hey, Inu-yasha. I have to go home. See you later. Ja ne." Kagome walked off leaving Inu-yasha's in the ground. Kagome turned the corner and heard a stampede of fans coming. Kagome jumped out of the way as they turned the corner. "Uh oh." Kagome said as Inu-yasha got stomped by the fans.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and walked home. A few steps on the way she laughed her head off. Seeing Inu-yasha's face getting stomped. Kagome walked to the park with her books. Kagome looks around the park and saw couples sitting on benches hugging, holding each others hands. She sighed and all of a sudden an arrow flew over and she dodged it. It was just half a centimeter away from her arm. She looked up and saw..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime-Angel: Oh.. Cliffy!! R+R minna-san!!  
  
Kagome: You were gonna kill me!! * glomps Inu-yasha * But you gave me Inu-yasha!!  
  
Inu-yasha: * ish gonna suffocate *  
  
Anime-Angel: * falls over anime style * uh.. * ish with sweatdrop * ^_^;;  
  
| | | V Please Review!! 


End file.
